


Competitive Streak

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Competitive Streak

Title: Competitive Streak  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #176: Tonks  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/)**iulia_linnea** for the inspiration.  
Authors Notes: N/A.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Competitive Streak

~

Severus arched his back and gripped Remus’ hair hard. “Coming now...”

Remus moaned encouragingly, then swallowed eagerly. A moment later he sat up. “Mm, delicious,” he murmured before leaning over to share Severus’ flavour with him.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

Remus smiled. “Are you sure you want to know?” he asked, spooning behind Severus.

“Now more than ever.”

“Let’s just say Dora gave great blow-jobs. The ability to morph one’s tongue is invaluable in that setting.”

“Indeed.” Severus rolled onto Remus. “Shall we see if enthusiasm can make up for that lack?”

Remus loved Severus’ competitive streak.

~


End file.
